1. Field
A process for removing a surface ligand compound is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a small entity (e.g., a particle) having a nano-size or a micron-size is prepared, an organic compound capable of coordinating to a surface of the entity (also called as “an organic ligand) is used for controlling a size or a crystal type thereof. The organic ligand may be often used for preventing aggregation of the particles.
However, the organic ligand coordinated to the surface of the particle may have a detrimental effect on performance of that particle. Thus, developing a technology for removing (or substituting) the ligand from the particle is necessary. In addition, the removal of the surface-coordinated organic ligand would be necessary for analysis of the prepared particles or the ligand itself. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a technology enabling the removal or separation of the organic ligand in a simple manner within a short time.